I'm Gone
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: I got an idea so i thought i'd write it hope you all enjoy leave comments and reviews for me thanks basically this is about Jade seeing Tori and Beck kissing at a party and says he has cheated when it was a misunderstanding with Jade not believing them she leaves hollywood arts and Beck fights to prove it was a mistake and he loves her.
1. Jealousy

**I'm gone part**

Beck and me decided to go the Halloween party tonight at Hollywood arts, when I say we I mean Beck and his charms won me over to go I wouldn't do it for anyone but him. As its a Halloween party I have to dress up but I already knew what was going as, it was Beck who was having a hard time deciding. I was sat on his bed in his RV and watched him on his computer looking on what he could wear but I was bored why does he just act like I wasn't there. I hate that. I got up and stood behind him, 'Beck?' 'Yeah babe?' I tried to out it as gently as I could 'Im bored' i heard him sigh…why did he sigh? Was he sick of me? So I sighed back and sat on the bed with my head placed on my hand soon enough Beck spun his chair around to me 'I'm sorry babe I just don't know what to wear' then he pulled his sorry smiles, and I can't resist that gorgeous smile I walked over to him and stood in front of him while he was still sat down he put his hands around my waist as I put my hands on his shoulders 'Beck why are you stressing so much' Beck pulls an embarrassed smile 'it annoys me that I can't find a good outfit…oh my god…is this what it's like to be a girl?' I chuckle at him 'Why don't you go as someone from school to be funny?' 'Ha-ha I could go as you' I shook my head 'Your too pretty for me' Beck then shook his head 'Jade your beautiful' I can't help but smile. I can't believe how much I love him. I lean in and press my lips against his which is something I do rarely, Beck looks at me surprised I showed affection before he does. 'Don't go soft on me now Jade West' 'You won't have to worry about that' He kissed me again but it was harder, he put his hands on my face and pushed me on the bed, I lay my head on pillows and just looked at him I ran my hand down his left cheek and whispered 'I love you' 'I love you too, more than anything and anyone' Beck pressed his lips against mine again, I wrapped my legs around his waist he bit my lip. I love that. I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth so I let him, and just as things were going well…KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 'Oh my god!' We both sighed, Beck sat up still over me and stood up I tried to pull him down 'no don't answer it they'll go' I said in a hushed tone 'The quicker I answer it the quicker we can get back to this' I shook my head and ripped off his shirt and pulled an in your face laugh but he doesn't exactly care KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 'Just answer it!' Beck stood up and answered the door and to my bitter hatred it was the squeaky, annoying and too friendly idiot VEGA I stood up when I heard her voice and stayed behind Beck 'What the hell?' When she realised what we were up to she pulled a shocked face 'oh I'm sorry I didn't know I'll just go' 'BYE' I snapped 'Wait you may as-well tell us why your hear' Beck said sweetly but stern 'I was just wondering if you could let me borrow your script for class?' I stepped in front of Beck to the door 'No' I slammed the door on her and turned around to Beck 'what-why-I don't care' Beck slammed his lips against mine and pushed me on the bed again. It was the night of the party, me and beck arrived not too late but not too early, we saw Andre Cat Robbie and Vega they all turned and saw me and beck, finally Beck picked a good costume he decided to go as a warrior but I was the one to persuade him to go topless 'you guys look great but jade what exactly have you come as' I giggled and replied 'guess…When I make it SHINE' I sung soon enough everyone except Vega 'that looks nothing like me' everyone nodded their heads 'oh yeah you do' Andre replied 'i think you look great Jadey' I looked at the little red dressed as a bright pink bunny, I couldn't bring myself to compliment her (even though I love bunnies that costume was just awful) so I just smiled slightly 'thanks'. Me and Beck went over to go get some punch and then Meredith came over and just HAD to compliment beck and his abs one things she obviously wasn't aware of he was mine. My boyfriend. The love of my life and I'm the love of his 'hey beck I just wanted to come over and say how amazing you look and I mean everywhere' and I knew what she meant but everywhere I saw red 'Yeah…yeah he does but you know what I want to compliment how you look' I pulled a bitter smile, she looked down at her hula outfit, her skirt was so short he may as well of not wore one at all but she was as dumb as any other bimbo 'aw thanks Jade' 'yeah no problem I mean its great really screams the word SLUT' watching the smile wipe off her face and turn into sadness was pure satisfaction, Meredith ran away whining, I turned to get more punch but it turned out beck took it a bit more serious 'why do you do that' I turned confused 'Do what?' 'Freak out over little thing' I had no idea how he didn't see where I was coming from, I pointed at the hula slag as she wobbled off crying 'that was not a little thing she was totally flirting with you' 'So I wasn't flirting with her I just nod?' 'You're saying if someone spoke to me like that you would just let it happen' 'No but I wouldn't handle it the way you always do!' I looked at the anger in his face, I realised the only other time he did that was the day we broke up I couldn't go back to that I can't lose him again 'Beck you know what I'm like' 'I just can't get over how jealous you can get' I remember when he said that the first time, but this time I wasn't going to hide behind a snide comment so I came out and said it as it is 'If I didn't love you so damn much as I do I wouldn't be like this' I felt myself tear up. Oh god. No jade stop don't do this especially in front of the students of Hollywood arts I don't exactly care what they i just won't enjoy crying in front of them I mean think of what people would always say oh did you hear about Jade West crying over her boyfriend how can that heartless bitter girl have a heart? But no not now not ever i ran passed Beck into the bathroom 'JADE BABY WAIT' I heard him call me but i couldn't face him like the way I was. I looked myself in the mirror and wiped the running mascara rom under my eyes and cheeks, I sniffed up 'Jade, are you okay?' The sweet and innocent voice of Cat sharpened me 'I'm fine' i knew I sounded like a bitch to her the way I said it and the fact I didn't even looks at her but at this moment in time I didn't care 'why are you here cat? I mean why do you even care?' She smiled gently. I hated that. 'Besides people calling you mean and stuff I don't believe it, I've seem the way you are with Beck and your not as bad as people or even you think you are…your my best friend' I rolled my eyes with the kind words she just spoke 'thanks' 'Beck is kinda messed about Tori is out with him now' I looked at her with anger 'she's what!?' Cat gasped as I ran out and then I saw the worst thing my heart could take as I saw Vega kissing Beck.


	2. All you need is a tough kid

My heart literally stopped, I didn't have the nerve to fight her away from him I couldn't bear it, seeing it. Seeing them I ran in the school. I didn't know where to go normally when I am this hurt and upset I run to him. To Beck, but no…no I cannot go running to him and forgive him because. Because…because I have more pride than that, I have more pride than to love him now oh god…it's over no it can't be it-it is. The best place I know where to run to is the room next to sikowitz's class, no one ever used to go in it and then I turned it into my own room where I and a friend of mine that used to go this school sneak off to for just chilling out time so that's where I went to sore my sorrows away.

**Beck pushed Tori away from him "what are you doing?!" Tori looked at him confused

"You and jade have broke up" she leaned into him again but he stepped back

"No were not!" She looked at him in horror "I'm so sorry" Beck shook his head "forget it I need to find jade" as he went to walk passed Cat "Beck!'"Beck shook his head "I can't talk now" but before he went passed her Cat said in a sad tone "Jade saw you kiss Tori" Beck looked down at Cat in utter fear "She kissed me I pushed her back it was a big misunderstanding" Cat shook her head "That's now how she saw it, she was really upset" Beck looked up and around to find her "she's inside…somewhere" Beck ran inside and called out her name.

**Jades POV**. I heard him but I didn't want to see him at least not now, Beck stood in the middle of the school with the lockers, and along came in Andre, Robbie, Cat and even Vega "Beck what happened!" Andre shouted that so loud even I heard him loud and clear, then on all I heard was mumbling I needed someone to talk to and there is one more person I trust as much as I trusted Beck I opened my bag and called that person "Its me…something's happened".

"What? Jade are you okay? Is Beck okay?" Just hearing his name broke me down in tears "He…he..he" Icouldn't finish the sentence

"I'll be right there" she hung up. I slid down the door as I locked it and banged my head against the door. It had been five minutes and then I heard a whole big rave of voices coming from the outside but I didn't care. I put my face in my hands and tried t lock the whole world out then I heard a door slam into the school and then I knew. Shit.

***The group quickly stopped talking when they saw who arrived at the door

"Oh my god…"

"When the hell did she get back"

"Becca…" Beck's close cousin stood there with daggers at him, at first when Jade met her she wasn't so sure about her but she's just like her but also had Beck in her and they turned into great friends don't have any really, Becca walked fastly up to Beck and slapped him on the head "You idiot!"

'Becca wait'

"No she is the BEST thing that has ever happened to you and if your stupid enough to through that away then…what the hell actually happened'"as Beck tried to explain to her he couldn't get his words out properly he was slightly scared of his cousin and who could blame him she got expelled from her by…best not being repeated.

"I…kissed him" Becca turned around slowly to her, she had never met Tori before Jade had only told her about what she was like, "You…'"Becca went to hit her until Beck held her back "Do you know where she is?!" Becca walked away to where Jade was.

*****Jades POV **But I stayed still, I heard her try to open the Locked door "Jade? J it's me come on hon open up" I looked at the door and show her shadow through the blinds "Are you alone" I waited for an answer until "Yeah" I brought myself to stand up and unlocked the door and opened it "Oh Jade" I must look more awful than I thought with that reaction I turned my back to her and walked sat on floor, she followed and held my hand now I know how serious this is, Becca never gets my hand unless its bad and cry-able "I gave him earful if that helps" I looked up at the ceiling and wiped my tears

"What did he say?"

'He didn't kiss her she kissed him'

"I'll kill her" but she made me look at as she held my chin up to look at her "Even though what she did was beyond wrong it was an honest mistake" but I disagreed I have been fearing this would happen ever since she came here

"I can't…I don't know I feel like I have to leave here for a while, get away from this school from HER…and from him" I noticed she looked at me with both hate that.

"You can stay at mine if you want?" I nodded rapidly, I was an emotional wreak

"Now I have to go face him" Becca stood up and took my hand pulling me up "I'm right behind you" I smiled at her and left the room to see Beck sat on the stairs with his head in his hands then I saw it rise as he heard my footsteps, he turned his head to me. He had been crying, I caught my breath when I saw them big brown eyes and his perfect…everything. He ran up to me and cupped my face "Jade please it wasn't like that" I pulled his hands away from my face, I saw Vega behind him with the others, I just stared at her as she did with me before looking at the ground I looked back to him and wiped his tears with my thumbs, I can't resist him when he touches, "I'm sorry" he kissed my cheek, then the corner of my lips, then then right on my lips. I liked it but then I pushed him back "You think a kiss is going to change this? With me?" Beck held his hands on his heart "

"I love you more than anything you know that" but now I wasn't buying it at least my mind wouldn't let me even though my heart knew it "Do I? Do I know it Beck?" "Of course you do!" I don't know what to believe all I know is that I love you more than life itself and I want t be with you, if only I could actually say this to you "Beck, I do love you…but I don't know if that's enough" Beck looked at Becca then me i could tell he wanted her to reassure me he loves me but she already knows that I know.


	3. Going, Going, Gone

**Jades POV.**

I get changed into my normal clothes as does everyone else, as I shut my locker I see Beck staring at me the party was over for us even though I wanted it to last on in the good times I saw Beck walk towards me in the corner of my eye I but my lip with nerves

"Baby?"his voice is just so perfect how can I turn away from him now I take a long blink and turn my head at him

"What" I looked into his piercing big brown eyes and sunk

"What are we going to do?"

I knew what I had to do but I had no idea what he had to do

"I need to leave for a while, I'll be back….when I can't say" Beck looked into my eyes and took my hands it didn't cross my mind to move them away

"Don't do this to us…"

But then I got a little pissed off and not the good kind

"I'M not doing anything to us your the one who was kissed by Tori your the one that let her"

Beck shook his head "I didn't let her"

I was stubborn with him "I don't know that, and the fact that it can't be proven makes it much worse"

I shown him the necklace he gave me "What's this?" He looked down at my chest where the necklace sat

"My necklace"

"The necklace YOU gave to ME instead of a ring because our parents didn't approve of us getting married because at this moment to them we are to young to marry but you said this is your way of promising me that you will protect me, never hurt me and will always love me"

I took it off and held it in front of him "I can't have this until I am sure you mean that"

I drop it into hand watching the tears run down his cheek. It kills me. But I have to be strong, I saw Becca over Becks shoulder watching us as were the others "Becca…lets go"

I saw her sigh in sad and disappointment

"But Jade-"

"NOW" I stood my ground with her and she did as I wanted and grabbed her car keys, she looked at Beck straight in the eyes as she walked passed with an 'I'm sorry' look I wished I would do the same but that was just giving in and I am not that. I follow Becca out the door to the car park everyone see's me with the tears run down my face but I still kept my head held…down everyone's eyes then turned to Beck chasing after me and screaming my name I want to turn around so much but no I can't just throw this problem away it needs to be done until he runs in front of me catching us breath and looking at me with those eyes. I love those eyes, that tanned face and his lips…I hate it when he is sad which makes it more painful to go away but my hear knows that if I love him I need to give him space as I need it more than he does

"Jade…don't…please I can't lov-" I put my finger on his lip "Don't say it"

I looked at the ground as I walked around him and sat in the passenger seat, just as Becca put her keys into the car Beck stopped in front of the car to stop her from driving, why? Why are you doing this? Like this isn't hard . I glanced over at Becca with a sympathetic sigh

"Beck get out of the way" but he shook his head, now he is the stubborn one.

"No not until she agrees to stay" Beck snapped at her "Why are you making this harder than it already is" Becca fought back on my behalf. He stared at me straight in the eyes

"BECK" I heard Becca snarl aside me,

"Move now!" He knew she meant it and knowing her she would probably run him down now I love that, the fact she sticks to a plan and will always do it no matter what and Beck realizes he would be no use to anyone dead so he moves but to the side of the car…to me "Just let me ask you one thing" this time I let him talk to me lovingly

"And what's that question?" I say it calmly as I can and I melt when Beck opens his mouth "Is this goodbye?" I get tears in my eyes, I sat up so my face was equal to his and pressed my lips against his, It was such a passionate kiss I whispered in his ear

"This isn't a good bye, this is a I need space to think" I sat back down in the seat properly, I saw the relief in his face "But I don't know what that means about us anymore"

I felt like I got stabbed in the gut, right there watching his smile wash away with pain was like I killed him. The engine roared, I looked over at Cat Andre and Robbie and mouthed 'I'm sorry' I saw a tear fall out of Cats eyes the same with Andre, Robbie was upset and I could tell he was welling up…which made me tear up even though I didn't treat them nicely all the time they were still my friends, I even looked at Vega but no smile or a horrible comment I just looked at her then looked straight away I saw that she was sad…it made me feel slightly better I looked up at Beck and saw he had his necklace he gave to me in his hand and he was squeezing it so tight, Beck wouldn't give up he started begging

"Baby please! Please baby I'm begging you!" he cried to me I shook my head crying, Andre ran up behind him and held him back from doing anything stupid, he tried to fight him away but Andre was strong enough to hold him down "Let her go man…just let her go" he said weakly as I started driving away, I looked back and saw Beck hugging Andre dropping to the floor with the whole school watching him. I turned back around and put my head down on the car rest, I felt Becca rub my back for a second for comfort, "It's gonna be okay" I again shook my head "That's just the thing…it will never be okay from now on".

**Just like to say thanks for all the reviews really nice I appreciated them a lot, I will update the next one on either Friday or tomorrow. xxx**

**Here's just a little background for Beck's cousin Becca:**

**Becca was 14 when her father passed away he left all his money to her making her RICH when she was kicked out of H.A she went on audtions and became a very successful actor by the time she just turned 17, now she's still 17 and Beck is the only family she has left. Her mom bailed on her. Although she is rich Becca doesn't act like it she is down to earth but not soft at all. She's like Jade which is why they get on so well but she's also very much like Beck.**


	4. Nightmare has become a reality

Becks POV

I woke up unfortunately, Jesus the first day with Jade. I messed up big time now, I put my palms covering my eyes and bashed my head back on my pillow trying to dream it all away but it wouldn't happen and it was a Friday morning urgh how can I go back to where it all began, even though I love my school I love her so much more but I have to go, I look over at her side where she used to sleep, the pillow still smells like her perfume.

Alright Beck doing this isn't going to help you in anyway...should I call her? No no that will just make things worse she needs space, I can't get that picture out of my head when she kissed me at the car and when she whispered them words to me. I have to get up. I went over to my small RV kitchen and made myself some coffee, got dressed and walked out the door ready to face the music. As soon as I step out of my car everyone's head turned to me, but I ignored it and went to the entrance. I saw Andre and Cat talking not to far from Jade's locker as I walked passed it I couldn't help but stop and look at it, thinking of her, our memories. I look away and walk up to them.

"Hey Beck how are you?" Cat asks me innocently and sweet,

"I've been better" I look over at Andre who was keeping quiet, I can't help but feel he thinks this was totally my fault

"Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"Are YOU okay?"

He just nods I guess he feels kind of awkward, who could blame him I see Tori at her locker, I need to talk to her "I'll catch up with you guys later" I walk towards her, she see's me and try's to avoid me but I'm too fast for her, I jump in front of her,

"Tori we have to talk" she frowns "I know, I tell her to come to the Black Box Theatre with me so no-one spreads any gossip about me ad her in a closet together, I lock the door to make are no-one enters. At first it's awkward no one of us speaks at first

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Beck if I knew you and Jade were still together I would never of-"

"I know...I know, and you know what? I think J-Jade knows as well

"I still feel awful' I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say its not your fault because I was your fault...if you hadn't of kissed me then none of this would of happened but then again it's also my fault for going on at Jade like I did, I sat down on a chair and put my head in my hands, Tori sits next to me, and tries to get a sentence out

"Wh-where is she?" I looked up but I didn't look at her

"I don't know, I've checked all the places she usually goes but she wasn't there I don't know what to do"

"Maybe I could try and talk to her"

"If you tried to talk to her, who knows what she would do to you" I stood up and looked around the theatre I looked in a corner, that's where we used to sneak behind to kiss in class, and them two chairs was where I used to let her sit on my lap and just hold her. I miss her. I need her. I love her. I want her. I leave the theatre and Tori follows but goes outside as I go to my locker, I kneel down to open it and I see in it a note saying my name, I opened my locker and reached out for it it was Jade's hand writing, she must've put it in here just before she left. I went to sit down and the stairs and stared reading it.

'

Dear Beck,

I had someone drop this off...don't know what I'm doing,

I can't believe it has come to this, I can't believe what's happened. I don't know why the hell I am writing this letter I feel so sappy and weak, but I have to get out the things I can't say to you in person. You know I love you, and I know you love me. But it isn't enough if I can't trust you and at the moment in time I don't think can, even though I want to with all my heart my mind is telling me otherwise. Becca is being a great friend for me please don't be mad at her for what she did for me, it's what I needed. It's weird, the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you and Vega kissing was me and you, it was like the memories of me and you just flashed into me like they were nothing but they were so much more than nothing, being with you is the happiest I have ever been and...and I can't tell you how much it is killing me being away from you but you need to know I have to do this to think about things, where me and you stand and where I as a person stand at Hollywood arts. I really hope your not crying at this, I would hate the fact that this puny letter made you cry just because I wrote it, I'm sitting here and wanting you to be here with me, where ever I will go now I will

Want you with me wrapped around me...I even miss our little bickers which I can't believe, I'm sorry I am jealous, I love you so god damn much I get scared I will lose you...look where my jealousy has gotten us, it's partly my fault for saying that stuff to Meredith. But I'm still glad I said it. I hope that what I saw wasn't true but I still don't believe you, I hope I can trust you again Beck, but remember no matter what I will never ever ever stop loving you. Ever.

Jade X

Thanks again door all the nice reviews, sorry this chapter is a little short currently writing next chapter, stay tuned!


	5. Not the only one in love with her

**Just a little note, I got A question asking if Jade could be in a car crash and actually I am currently writing a story similar to that. So the car crash won't be in this story but in a different that will be posted soon. Thank you. Enjoy **

**Beck's POV**

I get a little shaken by it, holding the letter tightly Jade had never really opened up that much before god if only I knew where she was i could go to her and actually explain, Oh great sikowitz class which usually love but only with Jade sat next to my side, placing her head into my neck and making that angel sweet sigh when she gets comfortable and warm inside. I love that sound. No, don't do that. Get on with life as normal no matter how painful it would be you have to be strong like she is probably doing right now I wonder what she is doing right now? Probably sipping a cup of coffee watching a sappy old film she wouldn't want be people to see you watching because she would feel weak inside the scissoring maybe her favourite film but her other favourite film was The Little Mermaid, which should never be repeated.

I entered the room with all eyes on me, God does anyone else have anything better to do? I sat down next to Andre he looked at me and gave me a half smile,

"Beck!" Sikowitz called, I looked over to him

"Will Jade be joining us?" I frowned and looked down at the floor

"No...no she isn't" I heard everyone mumble, I couldn't stand this I saw Cat and Tori look at me with a sad look on their face, I just looked over at them and whispered 'I'm fine' even though I certainly was not why wouldn't people just shut up all I heard was Jade, Jade,Jade,Jade URGH make it stop! I had to put a stop to this, I noticed sikowitz was to but sikowitz didn't know what was happening to shut them up

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP! Alight she's just gone for a while...needs some space"

"No thanks to you" I heard Andre mumble

"I'm sorry what?" He looked up at me with his arms crossed

"You heard me" I got quite pissed off by the way he was acting to me

"You think this is all my fault" Andre nodded angrily and stood up

"Boys..." Sikowitz cautiously warned us but I wasn't listening to him

"How is this all my fault?"

"You really don't get it do you? I saw your face the way you spoke to her"

"Why were you even watching us?!" Andre looked around like I was stupid, what was his game?

"Everyone saw it! If you hadn't of yelled and embarrassed her in front of people at the party and watched her cry away this wouldn't of happened?"

"I tried to stop her"

"You called out her name, that's it! And tori I am not defending you entirely because what you did was wrong for going after someone who may of only just split up from your almost friend but you brought it on yourself" I gave him daggers but then something interested me.

"Why do why did you care so much about her?"

"You want me to say it?"

"Yeah"

"Really?" I repeated my answer again, Andre took a long pause then came out with

"I love her" I stared at him in shock

"What? You-you love her?"

"Yeah I love her and I didn't say anything till now cause you are one of my best friends and I would never try and move in on her" I still couldn't get my head around it

"So all this time when you helped me when me and her had arguments are just when I spoke about her and you were "yeah pal I'm here for you" that was all bull?" Andre shook his head

"No I was always there for you as a friend but I did always think one thing'"

"And what was that?"

"Jade always felt intimidated by all the other girls because of how you are, I realised that she would of been happier if she was with me" I clenched my fist and whacked him across the face knocking him in the floor, I crouched over him still hitting him.

"Beck beck come on stop it!" Tori cried "I can't watch this" Cat covered her ears and shut her eyes while Robbie tried to break it up along with Sikowitz but I wouldn't stop until

"She wouldn't want this!" I stopped and turned my head to the little red head stood there with a tear in her eye

"Even though people thought she was mean and bitter she wasn't and she wouldn't want the love of her life fighting with his best friend" I couldn't help but think that everyone was acting like she was dead? but i Knew she was right I glanced at Andre before standing up, Andre stumbled up to his feet and whipped the blood away from his mouth but he still had blood across his cheekbone. I couldn't help but feel bad, I ran out of the class room without a doubt I couldn't handle it without her, why did I have to love her so much it just makes being without her so much harder.

I get back to my RV with an surprised guest sitting on my couch "What are you doing here" Becca looked over at me

"To talk" normally we would stay up talking about random crap but I knew this wasn't going to be one of them nights

"Yeah okay" I took my jacket off and sat next to her on the couch

"How's Jade?" she looked at me with a sympathetic look

"She's...she is doing terrible, I can't get her to come out of her room to eat or drink all she has is coffee and she cries herself to sleep" I looked down at the couch

"She misses you" I instantly shed a tear

"Theres nothing I can do"

"Bullshit!"

I looked her with reacting to her comment "What Becca?" Becca stood up and placed her hands on the couch,

"Beck I'm sorry I know your my cousin and I love you but god damn get your shit together, she isn't going to come back!"

I then stood up, What the hell does that mean? She'll be back, she promised me she would

"Yeah she will!"

"Her purpose for leaving wasn't only to clear her head, it was for you to fight for her to prove to her how much you love her"

"How can I"

"I'll help you, and I know just how you can do it" I looked at her cautiously "How?" She smiled at me slightly with satisfaction

"You need to get proof that kiss was a mistake" now she lost me, there was no way I could prove that "There's no way I can prove it"

"God your stupid...CCTV" I beamed with delight. Of course. CCTV why didn't I think of that before that would solve everything.


	6. Break In

Beck's POV

I wasn't so sure about this, breaking into Hollywood arts I mean wouldn't I get into serious serious trouble

"I don't think this is a good idea"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Becca you're used to this stuff"

"I didn't break in to get kicked out Beck"

"I know but-"

"Look do you want Jade back?"

"More than anything" and it's true I can't live without her

"Then shut up and come on" Becca unlocked a window with her hook and threw it on the floor we ran and jumped up the wall reaching the ledge lifting our selves up

"Careful..." I warned her, Becca slid her hand down the inside on the wall

"Becca careful!"

"Oh shit!" Becca hit the ground, I jumped down safely and lifted her up

"You okay?" she slapped my chest "Why didn't you warn me!" What?

"I did! Warn you"

"Come on let's just go" It was weird being at school when it's all deserted and dark, it's creepy.

"Where's Helen's office?"

"Up stairs beside the library" she grabbed my wrist and threw me in the janitors closet "Up first" she commented, I looked at her confused

"Why me?"

"Ladies first" Becca answered teasing, I pulled a sarcastic smile and climbed up followed by her, she acts like she doesn't miss this place but I know she does seen as though she knows her way around the school like the back of her hand. Becca checked the door, it was locked. Obviously.

"Great now what smart ass!" I was worried and I like joking with her, I noticed she looked around the door frame

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" She warned and reached up and shown me a key, placed it in the key frame and opened the door staring at me smug.

Becca's POV I smile smug, haha I win and he knows it as Beck rolls his eyes.

"Alright just get in" I fastly walked to the file cabinet and pulled out my pocket knife, when it clicked into Becks fluffy little head he didn't react well

"Whoa! Becca what the hell are you doing with a knife!" I laughed at his worrying and put his mind at rest.

"First of all it's just a pocket knife, dad gave it to me" I don't really like mentioning my Dad so much, it's still painful when he died I was only 14 and as for my mom...well she's not even worth mentioning I don't speak to Christ and Lisa (Becks folks) they hate me, I don't care. Becks all I've got. The draw finally opens

"BOO-YA!" I gloated, I ran my fingers across the dates of the CCTV disc.

"Wait what was the date again?"

"15th April" come on, come on, 15th, 15th AH got it I waved it in front of him

"Jackpot" I saw the gleam in his face, I know that kiss was a misunderstanding

"Good now lets go!" He shook nervously, Becks secretly a big baby. As we walked down the steps the front door open and someone walked in I quickly pushed Beck back,

"Shit get back' I whispered gasping to him, Beck stumbled backwards falling I grabbed him helping him not fall.

"What are you doing?" I quickly shushed him down from yelling, I sneakily peered round the corner to see who it was arriving so late at this time, oh my god

"Well who is it?" Beck whispered curious I turned to him confused on who I just saw

"It's Jade"

I saw Becks eyes widen he stumbled to get passed me, is he crazy? "Sit back Beck we need to know why she is here" it's true Jade mentioned she might take a little walk like she has before but why would she come here? She walked over to Becks locker and unlocked it sneaking out a letter she must of put in, she walked over and sat on the stairs

"Why did you do it..." What was she talking about? "Why did you do this to me!" Beck. I can tell, so could he as I saw his eyes fill up with guilt and sadness, Jade hadn't really spoke to me about this she lay her head on the side of the bar and cried loudly it was like screaming she was truly broken.

"I have to go to her" I whispered, I knew what I had to do.

"Becca you can't" I ignored him as usual, I creeped behind her and quietly jumped over the railing to the front door making it look like I just walked in, I quickly ran up to my stressed friend

"Hey hey Jade stop" I took her hands away from hitting the bar and held her tight hugging her

"What are you doing here" she sobbed "I saw your car in the parking lot so I came here to see if you were okay" Jade said nothing but cry with me holding her, Beck quietly went down the steps he stopped so close to her, he could of touched her if he want "No" I mouthed and nodded my head to the door.

"Go" I once again mouthed to him, Beck stared at the girl he loves in sadness before leaving sneakily. The car drive home was really silent, I said I would drive because of the state she was in

"Jade what were you doing there" she shrugged

"I like to go there...to think" she sounded so weak and fragile

"You have to talk to Beck" Quickly Jade shook her head

"No I can't I'm still so hurt by what he did"

"But Ja-"

"Please just...drop it" we got home and Jade immediately went her room

"Good night"

Jade mumbled before shutting the door...Jade West is truly broken.


	7. What Now?

Jades POV

I don't want to see anybody, I don't want to listen to anybody and I certainly don't want to talk to anybody. What do I want? I want my life to be how it used to be. Without Vega. When she never came here life was good I was the one with the main roles because I deserved and worked hard for them ME Vega stormed in here and took everyone's dreams...my dream the most. Beck. She couldn't even let me have him, I made the right decision...right? Yes I defiantly did. I told Becca to try not bothering me for a while, she respects what I want and need.

Not only am I missing Beck like hell I sort of miss my friends Cat, Andre...even Robbie. There was a knock at the front door, Becca will get it. KNOCK, ergh "Becca! The door" oh shit..she's out, this dude won't stop knocking. I stumble out of my room and open the door "Hey Jade" I looked at him surprised and a little shocked

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Just to check up on you"

"Well you don't need to"

"Everyone misses you...I miss you too"

"Really, you do?"

"Yeah if course"

"...Come in then"

I stepped as side letting him in, he sat down on the grey couch I then sat near to him.

"So...what do you want?"

"The guys really wanted to check up on you, I volunteered to come here"

"The guys? Even HER?"

"Well yeah she feels bad-"

"She'll say anything to seem innocent"

"I dunno"

"I do, she will say anything to seem like an angel again...I may not be a saint but at least I don't get on other people's boyfriend, he was my man and she took him away from me...how can I forgive that Andre?"

He sighed and looked at me with sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that"

I laid back into the couch, Andre still stared at me.

"I'm sorry Jade it's just that..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing...just thinking"

"About?"

"That, even though you're all upset and heads all over the place you sure do still look beautiful"

I looked at him curiously, it's not like Andre to give me very lovingly compliments.

"Oh...thanks"

"Just look so, yeah huh-huh" I shook it off.

"I need to ask you something really important"

"Sure anything for you" once again I shook off the loving words and sat up facing him.

"Do Beck and Tori, do they talk still?" If he does still speak to her whilst I'm gone I swear I'll flip he says she means nothing to him like that but if he can't cut her out of his life through this time then clearly Beck is lying.

"Well-well not exactly I mean they still-" Andre was lying or at least trying to cover them up.

"Bastard" I whispered to myself, and Beck is. How can he still be friends with her and all close like URGH! I ran my fingers through my hair angrily in rage.

"Jade come on"

"What? Come on her explain how I should take the whole thing"

"I might not have the right answers for you but...you should see the state Becks in Jade, he's cut up"

"And I'm here with an ice cold drink forgetting everything!"

"No not at all I just-"

"Maybe you should go"

"Jade I-"

"Please Andre I just need to be alone right now"

Andre place his hand on my leg "Im always here for you Jade...just know that"

"Thanks" then I noticed something...he was leaning in to kiss me? What was he, yes I like him as a friend way I pulled back "Andre...I can't" Andre then realised what he was doing "Oh god I'm so sorry Jade...I'll just go" Andre jumped up and left the apartment. Did that seriously just happen? Andre just made a move on me does that make me like Beck now? Well no I didn't kiss him, god Jade shake it off. I grew curious of Beck and Vega I quickly got my laptop and gone on the slap and 'stalk' their profiles okay Becks last update...wow

'So much stuff messed u now, I need my girl back NOW' okay I feel a little upset and guilty but I am the victim here, whoa hold up a comment 'I can't tell you how sorry I am, things will get better Beck...I'm always here if you need me' Written by Tori Vega...bitch. She can't stay away. Another reply from that 'Thank Tor, I know you are nice to know' Written by Beck Oliver, are they being fucking serious?! How the hell can I trust him when he is calling her Tor and saying he likes her being there for him! I don't want to even see what else they write to each other, I slam the laptop and run into my room. I just want this all to disappear.


	8. Stay away

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews really appreciate them! Sorry thischapters slightly shorter than the others. More to come soon.**

Becks POV

"I told you I can't!"

"Please! Just please"

She pushed me off her softly

"I'm sorry Beck...I made a promise to Jade and I need to still by it!"

"You're my cousin we're family!"

"I'm not known to be a promise breaker...even you know that"

It's true, she knows my deepest most humiliating secrets.

"But-"

"But nothing Beck, I'm sorry but Jades well being comes first" I respect that...she cares about her.

"What is going though her head?"

"Beck do you now understand how heartbreaking it is for not being able to trust you and-" a phone bleeped and suddenly she seemed distracted.

"I have to go" she headed for my RV door, I can't let her go without knowing

"Becca please wait, I'm begging you"

Becca turned and faced me.

"What can I do to make Jade take me back"

"Well for starters you can stop talk to that Tori chick" what the hell was. She talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Check your slap page" she commented before leaving my RV, my slap page what the hell does this have to do with Jade I sit at my couch and pull out my laptop, a new notification 'Jade West commented on your update' oh my god! Maybe she wants to talk properly, which status *scrolls* *scrolls*

'So much stuff messed u now, I need my girl back NOW' that's me.

'I can't tell you how sorry I am, things will get better Beck...I'm always here if you need me' Tori Vega. Oh no. So what's Jades comment to that conversation.

'Well look at this...didn't take you long did it, well now I know what this little kiss really meant to you two. Thanks Beck' -Jade West, oh no this has messed things up even worse why am I so stupid?! I KNEW I should of stayed away from Tori even when Jade was away Beck you fucking idiot. Wait. She's still online, I have to take a shot and requested a video chat...declined. That was excepted.

I may aswell just sign off but wait hold the phone, Andre just updated his status 'Always here to talk ScissorLuv just know that' Son of bitch! What the hell is he doing?! Doesn't he know by now, fine if that's how he wants to play I private chat him

"You went to her?"

"She needed someone to talk to Beck"

"If you touch her..."

"I would never do anything against her will!"

I knew he wouldn't but after he told me he loves Jade I-I handled it horribly but how was I meant to react huh? She's my girl!

"Yeah I know, look I just need you to keep away"

"she doesn't want to see you beck! Accept it, I'm her friend deal with it" he went offline. I'm just messing everything up.

Staring at that CCTV cd, why don't I just go and show her...oh right I have no idea where she could be maybe if I go to Becca's place and try to convince her to tell me where she is...no Becca is a trustworthy person she wouldn't break Jades promise even if she wanted to.

I remember that time I took Jade to the beach, I pushed her in sea and she dragged me in with her...one of the best days ever, but f I don't get my shit together I will lose her forever. I can't! I forbid myself to lose her, I feel stupid but I'm ringing her...

Jades POV

Why is he ringing me? Should I pick up? Just to listen to his sweet voice, or do I stand by what I've said I can't just forgive him straight away he's cheated on you Jade! Why can't you accept it?! Why am I so blinded by love.

Should I? Shouldn't I?


	9. Wrong timing

Jades POV

It's ridiculous how much I want to answer...god should I do it?!

Well I suppose you need to listen to him eventually, I be an idiot and pick up. My god this is so intense.

"Jade?" His voice, it's like a sweet soothing sound I need for me to get by. I didn't speak back to him...nothing came out everything I opened my mouth to speak just nothing.

"Jade...baby?" Baby. I close my eyes almost with tears, I miss him so much it kills me.

"Look I get you don't want to talk...just listen, I get that you feel like you need to do this weather it's to prove a point and punish me I don't know" I don't want to punish him! I went away so I could think and be away from him and Vega. I just can't deal with them two now, I won't be for a while.

"But you just need to now babe that I love you more than anyone in the world and whenever things have gone wrong we always find our way back to each other...so I don't want to lose you and I'm not giving up ill fight for you and there is NOTHING between me and Tori, Jade noth-" I heard the door knock on the other side of the phone, I open my eyes growing curious.

"Beck! Beck let me in!" It can't be Becca she's out with her boyfriend. Who the hell is it?

"I wanna help you! Come on it's Tori just let me in!" VEGA.

I knew it! I said them two had something going on.

"Nothing between you two huh?!" I screamed down the phone

"No-No Jade wait I can explain!" I didn't want to hear any of it, as angry as I was I grew seriously upset and then tears fall down my cheeks as usual lately I become a crying mess curl up in a fall and wish away the pain but if there is a god. It's most likely he hates me. I know I've been a bitch but seriously why does Vega insist on hurting me so much, I have never done anything like this to her although I guess she does have a habit of kissing someone else's boyfriend.

I wonder what they're doing right now? Probably making out and saying how much they need and love each other...I know because that's what me and him did. Except Beck doesn't love her...wait. Does he? Lets back up here, he is always there when she is in 'desperate need' Then he went to kiss her when I was at the platinum music awards and he accepted her idea of kissing him the second day she came here.

MAYBE he has been lying to me the whole time and all the times he said that he loved me, Beck really couldn't wait for Tori to kiss him...I guess the Cats out of the bag, just like he wanted to.

Becks POV

What shit timing that was! I was so close to getting her to talk to me! Clearly she won't leave, I walked to the door "Hey Tori what's up?"

"Can I come in?" I resisted at first but what possible sane reason could I give not to, I stepped aside and let her in even though ever inch of me said it was a bad idea.

"I saw that thing on The Slap"

I ran my fingers through my hair nodding ashamed,

"Yeah...me too"

"Are you sure I can't talk to her"

"Tori, if she ever comes back she will probably hurt you in a way"

"And I'm expecting that but for now I want to help in some way"

"There's no possible way"

"How come?"

"Because she will think that I would have out you up to it! She thinks me and you have probably been at it for ages!"

"At what!"

"Being together that's what!" I need to try and calm down to be fair this wasn't entirely Tori's fault she misunderstood but then again we wouldn't be in this mess if it want for her.

"I would never try and effect your relationship Beck!"

"You did with Cats"

"What?" I walked closer to her, keeping my cool.

"Remember Danny, yeah you were so desperate you had to go after your ex even when he found someone knew you didn't care about Cat just yourself"

I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek from where she immediately slapped me, I held my hand to it for a second.

"How dare you compare this"

I went to open my mouth to talk back,

"Wow, a lovers tiff" I turned to see my angry cousin stood at the door.

"This isn't what you think"

"It better not be"

"I thought you were out with Max"

"I came to check up on you to see how you were...now I know"

She then stared at Tori.

"I don't really know you, but you're not giving me a good reason not to crush you like a worm" I looked at Tori for a second, she looked scared.

My cousin was a cross between Kiera knightly and a lion. She was tough. People see her as just 'hot' pretty innocent girl. She's far from innocent.

"Look Becca I don't want to cause trouble"

"You've already caused it!"

"Becca calm down"

"I'm not Jade Beck that doesn't work on me!" Sometimes I forget it only works on Jade.

"I don't want you two to fall out because of this, I know how close you are"

"Yeah we are...but then again I'm not one of his girlfriends maybe I wnt get heart broken"

This girl right here, knows me better than anyone. ANYONE. And she's even acting like she barley knows me, it hurts.

"Jesus Becca! You're making me sound like a-a man slag or something"

"Then stop coming across like that! And you"

She pointed to Tori

"Get out" Tori did so,

"I'm so sorry" she apologised once again before leaving, I'm now in shit,

"You don't understand what that was"

"Then what the hell was it"

Just be honest Beck you're not scared of her...that much, besides she won't hit you, maybe.

"She wanted to help Jade but I said no because it would look like I out her up to it then I mentioned he she has done this to Cat three years ago-"

"Wait she's done this before?"

"Pretty much"

"What a slut"

But Tori wasn't a slut in her defence she just gets caught up in the moment.

"I don't need this abuse from you anyway" I turned away and walked more to the end of the RV

"Beck you have the tape, you have the prof all you need to get is a pair of balls and fight!"

"Then tell me where she is"

I spun back around to her, she opened her mouth to talk

**so what should Becca do, should she tell Beck where Jade's hiding or should she stick by her friends request and not tell him at all? Tell me what you think to see what can happening**


	10. Unexpected

**Hey guys been a few days since this update, sorry I normally update straight away. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter leave reviews and comments :)**

Jade's POV

I take a sip of the warm and tasteful coffee, it reminds me of him. Every time I pressed my lips against his I could taste it. I loved it. But that's in the past now, I don't want it to be though MAYBE I should call him? But what the hell could I say?

No-no I can't call him I have to see if Beck will fight for me, and maybe I'm acting stupid well not maybe I AM acting stupid got what am I doing just sitting here in 'My room' where I've been staying in seen as though Becca has three bedrooms in her apartment, but I literally never went outside only to the kitchen to make more coffee I couldn't help but still feeling hurt about that phone call as far as I'm concerned they deserve each other.

I haven't even ate anything for three days and I don't plan on eating either I hear a the front door shut, obviously it was Becca I heard her footsteps walk to my door KNOCK

"Jade? Is it okay to come in?" I cleared my throat

"Yeah sure whatever" my tone sounded bitter, I watched her enter slowly she must of thought I was asleep or something but when she saw sat up on my bed wide awake she walked straight in.

"Hey how you doing?" I shrugged my shoulders clueless on what to say, there were just so many words, awful? Dead inside, feel like cats have scratched out my heart and threw it in the garbage, horrible.

This could go on for a while I just looked at her with that kind of look to indicate my thoughts she looked grew a sad look realising what I meant

"Wow that bad" it's like she can read my mind.

I find it amusing but quite annoying. She sits on the side of the bed and puts her hand over mine, I appreciate how nice she was being with me but I don't like it if she becomes too nice like Cat but I doubt that will happen, she looked me straight in the eyes, she has Becks eyes. I could tell she wanted to say something...come on Becca spit it out!

"I went to go and see a Beck today" I sighed from knowing what was coming but I couldn't help but wonder

"How was he?" Becca looked at the bed and shrugged her shoulders

"He poured a tear or two and seemed very depressed, you know just miserable so basically a guy version of you"

I can tell she is trying to brighten up the situation but with me, especially me it won't work now I didn't say a word back there's was nothing to say I felt like crap I looked like it too I felt her hand let go of mine

"Jade what are you doing?"

"What?"

"Okay look J I know that watching Beck and Tori...you know hurt but even you know that it was a mistake"

I sat up even more and crossed my legs putting my hands together

"But that's just the thing I don't know it, I want to believe it was a mistake but you weren't there when-when she kissed him in sikowitz class just to rub it in my face, you weren't there when went out together in secret or when he was so bothered about her leaving school and when they almost kissed!"

"Okay your right I wasn't there for all those thing but to be fair you and him told me that tori said she couldn't because of you but still I do see your point...on the other hand when I was there when he was with you my god the way you to looked into each others eyes and when he ran his fingers through you hair not to mention his obsessive talk about you when you weren't there you are all he thinks about J, and you will always be the only girl he will want to spend the rest of his life with"

I couldn't help but get emotional from that I saw her point before I could answer and be honest with her there was a knock in the door, oh god was it Beck? Maybe he figured out I was staying here.

"I'll be right back" she got up and left the room but the door was still open so I laid down low on my bed under the duvet waiting for the person to walk through the door I saw Becca's smile as she opened the door I realised who it was when she walked backwards with a boy round her waist and saw his face.

Oh it was Max, Becca's boyfriend I didn't really talk him that much mostly because he is the reason she was kicked out of Hollywood arts, she did something bad just to save his stupid ass. I always say to myself I would do the same for Beck but I know he wasn't as reckless as Max.

I stood up and stood leaning on the door frame while watching them being all sweet and sappy and another version of what me and Beck had. Stop it Jade your being all weak, I saw the smile on her face she was so happy with him as was he with her, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck before pressing his lips against hers, Becca held him tightly hugging him then saw me standing there and broke them selves apart great she feels so bad for me she won't even spend romantic time with her boyfriend how bad must I look? Max turned and saw me

"Oh Jade I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"Why would you? It's not like I was in Becca's mouth" He looked embarrassed by my sarcastic tone I entered back in my room and jumped on my bed followed by Becca

"Hey what's wrong?" I shrugged my shoulder and sighed

"I just you know...don't like him" Why the fukcing hell did I have to say that what could I have said? Oh I know jade something else!

"You don't like him wha-why?"

"Because HE is the reason that you got kicked out of Hollywood art" Becca slapped her forehead with her palm obviously she was in disbelief "God Jade come on you know it wasn't like that"

"I do know what it was like...it was very bad and it was because he started it" Becca nodded she knew why I didn't like him

"I know I was stupid but he isn't like that anymore you know it I know it plus I'm happy with what I have now"

I have to hand it to her she's an actor like Beck and is doing incredibly well especially with her money to back her up

"Plus if you give him a chance you will change your mind over him like Bec-"

"Like Beck did?" I finished her sentence, I don't want her to feel like she can't even mention her own cousin, Becca again sat down on the bed

"No-one is here...why don't you say what's your really thinking" I couldn't help but reveal the way I actually felt I started at the door and smiled as I was in my gaze

"I remember when I met him it was incredibly clear he was the one for me, we both knew it right away but I guess as time went on things got more difficult he was my light in the darkness...but now it's all ruined, remembering him begging me to stay...trying to make me remember what we had in the beginning. I loved him"

I couldn't help but hold back my small tears as I saw Becca let her tears leave her eye I added weakly.

"And I still love him...I love him" Becca looked up at me with her eyes full by my sappy word,

" Oh Jade..." she couldn't help but give me a small hug, I surprisingly hugged her back.

"I'm just going to" she pointed at the door and walked out I threw a pillow at the door and couldn't help but cry, hearing his name I then see his face and hear his voice...his voice the way he said

"I love you" to me and when he called me

"Babe" I love him so much. I need him, I pick up my phone and call him I am cursing to myself but still not willing to hang up,

"Hey this is Beck can't pick up the phone right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you" I close my eyes hearing that message, just hearing his voice I hung up the and bashed my head back on the head bored feeling sick with myself, I get under the duvet and fall asleep. I jump up hearing a load knock on my door, I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair etc.

I didn't know who it was but I was not be seen dead like the way I looked now, I walked over to the door and saw Max stood there with a smile on his face. I could see why Becca liked him so much other than him actually being a nice person he was very good looking,

"Hey I just want to say I am about to take off but Becca said she wanted you in the living room"

"Fine" my tone was sharp as I entered the living room I sat down on the couch and looked up at Becca but said nothing

"I'll see you later babe"

"Okay" Max pressed his lips against her I could tell it was tender but firm "I love you"

"I love you too" they both said it in a whisper when he left Becca turned to me and pulled a half smile, but I put no smile on my face

"Why did you call me out here" she shrugged her shoulders

"No reason" but I wasn't stupid I'm Jade West for Christ sake setting people up is like my pleasure.

I arched an eyebrow "Becca what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She then walked away to her room I held my hands a side of me confused, then the door knocked

"Could you get that?"

"No!" I snarled back "Just answer it!" She snapped back. Wow feisty. I'm proud. I groaned loudly In anger and pulled myself to the door.

"Jade..." Oh shit.

**So who is it at the door? Could it be Beck Which means Becca finally ca,e clean to her cousin? Tell me what you think.**


	11. Intruder

**Not to sure on this chapter so sorry if it isn't as good, hope you still like it leave reviews and thoughts :)**

* * *

**jades POV**

He just burst through the door without any warning at all, I guess I was expecting this even though I was backing it off.

"What the hell are you doing here"

"That's a great greeting Jade"

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out"

I didn't want him here.

"You need to leave, I don't want to see you"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Please just leave!"

He stood his ground, I hate that.

"I'm serious just leave Dad!"

I hated my dad so much, you may think that's horrible but he hates me...I'm just returning the favour.

"Jade I'm taking you home"

"No!"

Becca came running out, she was smiling at first then stopped and frowned, "Aw damn why is your dad here?" I shrugged my shoulders, having no idea why he actually was here.

"Becca, always a pleasure"

"Speak for yourself..."

He ignored her witty comment and sniggered comment,

"Lets go Jade were leaving"

"And go where!?"

"To my house"

"So you can tell her how much you say she's a failure and hurt her feelings like you did when she was a kid?" I appreciated Becca sticking up for me, I really am and she has a point before Mom and Dad split up when they were just screaming at each other he took it out on me if I was drawing or dancing, acting, singing he'd tell me I was horrible at It all. He hates everything I stand for.

"She will do what I say! She is my daughter"

"Since when?" I snarled to him crossing my arms.

By the time I hit 13 I finally fought back to my dad, he's a cruel man. More than me. People don't realise why I am so bitter and 'mean' its because of him.

"You will do what I say!"

"Or what dad?! Will you hit me again!" He's only done it twice, when I was fifteen Beck went mental and that's why they hate each other...I chose Beck over my dad I always will.

"If I have too..." I saw the anger in Becca's eyes, she wasn't one for keeping her anger down she has to be calmed "You won't touch her!" I put my hand on her arm "Becca it's okay, dad if you don't go...I'm calling the cops"

"On your own father?"

"You're no father to me...John" his eyes widened

"That's your que to leave, for good"

He walked closer to me and I flinched, he still scared the hell out of me Becca held my arms and walked me away from him, she then opened the door for him to leave "You'll regret this Jade, you disgust me"

"That's it!" Becca snarled, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him out before slamming the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm used to it"

But then I still didn't understand something, Becca came out the room like she was expecting someone else.

"Becca you weren't expecting anyone else, were you?"

"O-Oh, no why do you ask?"

"...No reason" I kept my eye on her before letting her carry on

That wasn't trip I was expecting although I was just so glad it wasn't Beck...after what he did I can't even think about speaking to him now, but I can't stop thinking about him. I remember the time he didn't call me till two in the afternoon of my birthday I was so annoyed I yelled at him so much, later on the day he came to my house with speakers playing

'Cant take my eyes off of you' he screamed the lyrics so loud

"You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much at long last love has arrived and I thank god I'm alive you're just to good to be true...can't take me eyes off of you' instantly I forgave him I ran down the, stairs outside and just kissed him, but it won't work this time he can sing to me and make it all better now. It wouldn't work.

I lay in bed with a bucket of ice cream watching the notebook...yes it was the classic heartbroken teenage girl thing to do get over it, I couldn't help myself...Ryan Gosling.

"Hey J I'm going out with Max, you gonna be fine?"

"Yes, go have fun"

"Cya later" she left the apartment with her...boyfriend.

I was woken up by footsteps in the living room,it been an hour I pick up my phone and text Becca asking if she was home, a second later she text back saying "No still out:p" well if she's not back...then who's in the living room?

I waste no time I grab one of the baseball bats that Becca keeps where I was staying, she has a lot of defence weapons, tasers baseball bats you name it shes got it, I open the door slowly I see the combat boots,

The jeans, the soft tanned hands...the ring necklace...

"Beck?"


	12. Reunion

**This was really hard chapter for me to try and grip on, hope I did it justice. By the way this isn't the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**jades POV**

I didn't know what to say I saw Beck's gorgeous face smiling at me, I missed his smile, his eyes, his lips. Oh my goodness his lips I just want to press mine against his. He looked at me cautiously

"Jade?"

Say something Jade say anything...oh god what can I say how can I say it? Beg him to take me home and forget this happened. Be angry at him for finding me. No-no pay it cool act like you don't care? Just say something

"Hey" I said it gently but weakly cause I'm not kidding when I say he takes my breath away "Can I stay?" I hesitate to answer he stands up and walks straight up to me.

"We need to talk...I miss you" he went to touch my hand, I let him for a few seconds then I let him stay, I walked over to the grey couch followed by Beck, I didn't look at him at first but he was sat so close to me I could hear him breathing, and smell his aftershave.

Perfect.

I finally looked into his eyes trying to look brave and normal

"How did you get in here?"

"I have a key"

"What do you want Beck?"

"Come on Jade it was about time we talked"

I couldn't help but feel that Beck was acting like he has done shit all.

"Fine, lets talk" my tone was sharp, after everything that has happened Tori has always been there 'consistently'.

"There's nothing between me and Tori, Jade nothing"

"What did you feel when you kissed her...the first time in this situation"

"The first time? What do you mean by that"

I shrugged my shoulders "You tell me"

"She kissed me once and I pushed her back, I felt nothing of that kiss she doesn't mean anything to me like that!" A part of me wants to believe him, well all of me wants to believe him but I can't lie and forgive him when everyday of my life I wouldn't handle them speaking thinking they were seeing each other.

I stood up angry at everything this relationship has turned into "Right and the phone call? She magically turned up"

Beck rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose, then walked round the room a bit.

"That was, nothing I want you and only you but she came round wanting to help me get you back ask Becca she walked in besides we argued"

"About?" Lovers tiff.

"Just about how she has a habit of kissing people's boyfriends look this doesn't matter you know it was a mistake"

"I don't Beck! If I did I would of came home a long time ago"

He bowed his head down for a second "Are you ending this for good Jade, I want to be with you"

"Beck I-"

"I love you...you know that right?"

I sighed and confessed "I want to be with you too but even though I love you, how can I trust you?"

Then I saw the smile in his face wait what? Why is he smiling? Beck then went in his jacket Pocket and pulled out a CD...a CD? What is he playing at? I arched my eyebrows unaware of what was happening, He walked closer to me with the CD waving in his hand towards me

"Put this in your computer" I didn't understand I was so confused

"Why!" I snapped slightly "Just do it and I bet you this will get you to trust me again and we can go home"

I stroked my cheek with the outside of his index finger

"Just before you do though I just want to do one thing" I looked in his eyes

"What?"

He cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine. It was so intense. I liked it. I missed it.

"Well said"

I pulled away long after then walked over to my laptop and put it in, Beck remained on the other side of the Laptop then Becca came back into the apartment smiling at Beck, I noticed he smiled back what have they been drinking? What the hell is going on. Before I asked it came on, I arched an eyebrow again. It was CCTV of the party at Hollywood arts great I'm living through it again.

"Why the hell am I watching this-"

"Shh just watch" Becca interrupted me, I widened my eyes surprised then looked back at the screen. Me and Beck were arguing. I just walked off, I saw Beck shouting my name then it fast forward a bit to Beck alone then. Vega was behind him

"Beck!"

"What?"

"I know about you and Jade and this time I don't care" she grabbed him and kissed him. I almost couldn't bare to watch it.

I saw me in the screen catching them I then realised that I saw them as soon as she kissed him when I ran off he pushed her back saying him and I weren't broken up and then he went after me, the tape stopped I bowed my head down to the floor and smiled with relief he was telling the truth, it was all a big mistake. I can go home. I looked back up at Beck, I got rid of my smile to out him off my happiness, his smile went disappointed that I 'wasn't' happy Becca also lost the smile I walked over to him slowly.

"You think that THAT will get me and you back to where we were?" Beck looked at Becca shocked, as so was she he looked back at me

"I just thought that-"

"Because I just realised something" Beck became curious

"What?"

"I can do this all the time again now" He shrugged his shoulder confused, I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips and pressed them against mine. He was mine again. I trust him again and now I love him even more

"You had me fooled there"

"I know"

"So you trust me now?" I nodded my head

"I trust you and I love you more than life itself"

"I love you to baby" he pressed his lips against mine to my delight.

"Take me home"

"My pleasure"

I packed my bags and Beck put them in his truck Becca walked outside to us, Beck walked up to her

"I can't thank you enough" I saw her smile

"Hey what are cousins for...but you're going to owe me big time"

"Yeah yeah yeah come here" he opened his arms to hug her and she embraced back, He kissed her in the top of her head

"Love you"

"Love you too" Becca looked over at me and walked over to me

"So things are going to be good now...no more drama?" I shrugged my shoulders we both smiled

"Thank you for helping and letting me stay here and just everything" Becca shrugged her shoulders

"What are friends for" I rolled my eyes with her sappy moment

"But seriously I mean the same what I said to him you owe me big time" I playfully punched her arm

"Ah now there's the Becca I know and love" and I did love her, she was my best friend along with Cat...I guess but she was my family I gave her a gentle hug which surprised her even more

"My apartment is always here for the both of you okay? I'm always here" Beck put his arm around my waist we both thanked her again. God I'm getting sick of that word.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Beck asked her, she nodded with a smile

"Okay bye" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before entering the truck

"Bye" I smiled

"Bye Jade...have fun" I saw her cheeky smile, I nodded with a devious smile before getting in the truck. Beck moved his fingers in between mine and kissed my hand I moved my hand to the back of his head and played with his hair

"We'll the hardest bit isn't over yet" I looked at him curiously

"Why?" "Well you still gotta face Tori and Andre" I nodded until he said Andre, please don't tell me he found out what happened between me and him

"Andre? Why Andre?" Beck shook his head

"Oh no not Andre didn't mean to mention him"

Phew, that was a relief no-way would Andre of told him.

He slid his hand in mine "Together again, I'm sorry for being an asshole that night"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad it's all over"

I cant believe it took me this long to realise I was the only one he loved. We arrived at the RV ah home I loved it as soon as we stepped in he pressed his lips against mine, it was rough he obviously must of missed me. It was so passionate

"I missed you so much Jade"

"I missed you too Beck" I felt his smile as his lips were on mine, Beck gently pushed me and the bed I took off his shirt and felt his abs with my fingers

"You sure?" He always does this when ever we start this he always tries to be all safe

"Beck it's been a dramatic time I'm more than sure" I pressed my lips against his to shut him up.

I woke up in the morning with his arms around my waist. God I missed him,

1 hour later. I woke up again but Beck was not next to me, I sat up with the duvet wrapped around my body covering me up.

"Beck?" I saw him walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey babe I was just making you so, coffee and an omelet" I smiled smug to myself. I really have missed this.


	13. Warm Welcome

**Here it is, the last chapter just want to say thank you for all your reviews, people thats followed/favourited the story really appreciate it, Get ready for my next long story that will be updated soon "Please Dont Forget" and Beck's cousin Becca is included in that story but I hope you'll still like it! So enjoy this last chapter of "Im Gone" ! **

* * *

**Becks POV**

Not going to lie life is pretty great again and you know why? Cause I got my girl back, I watched her sleep god she looked so peaceful like an Angel. My Angel.

"Beck?" I walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey babe I was just making you some coffee and an omelet" her favourite she smiled smug to herself "You're cute"

"I know" she blew me a kiss cheekily, I walked back into the kitchen damn it the brown sauce spilt on my stomach good thing I wasn't wearing a shirt "what was that?" She laughed I walked out and shown her. She stared at my abs with the sauce spilt on it,

"Want me to lick that off" she winked to me "Come here then" Jade leaned forward a tiny bit "...Im too comfy!" She lay back down in the bed...she's so cute I love her. I've missed this.

I started making her breakfast, when she woke up I finally finished it and then brought it over to her in bed making her smile with satisfaction, she leaned in and softly pressed her lips agaisnt mine, her lips were so soft and sweet I loved them, I could kiss her all day but unfortunatly I had to let her eat her breakfast.

"So you ready to face the music today?"

I rubbed my hand on her thigh as comfort, she looked at me in shock

"Aw damn today is Friday"

she put her head on my hand in disbelief

"Yeah, but Jade its going to be okay babe"

I had to reassure her, she needs confidence today with everyone including Tori, I dare not to say about Andre its better left unsaid.

"Beck come on we gotta go"

"Alright babe one sec" I grabbed my jacket and walked outaide to her

"Looking forward to this?" I smiled at her joking but she frowned and pouted at me.

"Not funny" I slid my fingers in her hand and pressed my lips agaisnt hers before getting into the car. We arrived in the HA parking lot I hesitated to get out not for me but for her what people will say I won't be able to listen to everyone mumble her name and about her.

"Beck come on everything is going to be fine"

I kissed her on the forhead before we both stepped out the car I ran round the car door on her side and opened it for her, I held it as soon as she got out and never let go, people started to whisper. I wasn't happy, I felt Jade's hand on my left cheek making my head turn to her

"Hey I'm fine in a couple of days this will die down" I have never seen her be so calm.

Jade and I walked over to her locked I put my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, I kissed her perfect smooth soft neck she rested her head agaisnt mine for a moment, I couldn't help but smell her hair, coconut. I kissed her cheek ever so softly she giggled, I looked over to see the gang by Tori's locker I leaned back and noticed Jade was looking at them too

"Come on"

she whispered to me she slid her hand in mine which was on her thigh she took it and we walked over, Robbie and Cat crowded her saying how glad they are she is back, Andre walked over to her and went to give her a hug. I gave him daggers.

Andre noticed it and changed it into a pat on the back before Jade could react. I dragged Andre over to the side, okay so what now do I say sorry? No not me

"Look Beck I am so sorry for saying that to you I mean Jade yeah I do have feelings for her but they'll go away she is just my friend man I swear"

wow wasn't expecting that.

"Its cool and I'm sorry I hit you man…but hey we never mention this to Jade"

Andre nodded and we shook hands.

"I happily agree with that".

We walked back over and pretended nothing happened I noticed Tori felt left out.

"Hey, she'll get over it...just give her some time"

"I know im just glad everything is okay with you too now-" Jade grabbed my hand and walked me away from her, i could tell she didnt want me talking to her yet.

By the time I knew it, it was lunch and Jade had not said a word to Tori nor had Tori said a word to Jade but things changed quickly I stood with Jade near the grub truck she wanted a fruit salad.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I" KISS "Love" KISS "You" KISS she smiled at my cheesy remarks.

"You're so sappy Mr Oliver"

"You love it...Mrs Oliver" she smiled even wider "Soon"

"Jade?" Holy crap, I closed my eyes really like damn I turned around as did Jade, I saw the hatred in her eyes

"Hi…I just wanted to talk with you about what happened-" soon as I knew it Jade smacked Tori across the face I put my hand on my mouth, oh my god did that seriously just happened? I quicky put my hands on her arms

"Jade!" I held her back, Tori held her cheek everyone was watching she turned back to us.

"I deserve that"

"Damn right you do, you deserve a hell of a lot more" I looked at Jade then Tori then back at Jade

"But I'm not going to" now I was super confused

"Look, I hate you for what you did…I also understand that it was a mistake, I have Beck in my life again and I just want my life to get back to normal so just forget everything got it?"

wow she was being so strong and mature about this

"Okay…thank you" Tori mummbled out

"Dont thank me I hate being thanked" I chuckled to myself

"I'm proud of you" I whispered in her ear as Tori walked away, she turned her head and looked at me then smiled and pressed her lips agasint mine so passionatly.

Jades POV

Im glad I did that. seriously smacking Tori felt good after the hell she has put me through but i still have one more person to talk to...Andre. As Beck left for the guys bathroom i saw Andre stood by his locker so I took my opportunity.

"Andre, hey"

"Hi Jade...what's up"

"It's about what happened between us two" he gulped heavily nervous.

"Andre don't worry I'm not gonna yell or anything I just want to say that you can never bring up what happened between me and you to Beck not ever, I'm so happy I'm back with and I love him more than anything I hope you understand"

"Don't worry Jade I understand completely we are friends and I accept that I've always known that" I smiled with relief and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much"

"I think it's better for the both of us" I couldn't agree more.

He drove me to the beach, it was 10pm and dark when he walked me over to where he wanted, he had his hands over my eyes and I couldn't see a thing.

"This better be worth it!" I heard him laugh

"Shut up and walk" classy.

Beck stopped me and moved his hands away from my eyes I saw lit candles and a little picnic, It was really sweet I have to admit we both lay on the blanket and looked at the stars.

"Beautiful…isn't it?"

"Yeah you are" I saw Beck looking at me when he said it, I couldn't help but blush and giggle he knows how to make me feel special

"Here babe I was hoping you would take this back?"

Beck took out the necklace which was symbol of our engagement

"Put it on"

I smiled at him seeing his perfect smile I sat up and felt his hand rise up to my neck as he put the necklace on, he moved my hair out the way so my neck was bare, he kissed my neck I grinned but he didn't see when the necklace was on I turned around to him and looked at him in the eyes then kissed him passionately.

"I love you Beck Oliver"

I slid my hand from the middle of the back of his head to the top of his neck and played with his hair I felt his smile against my lips

"I love you too Jade West, I will forever" I clashed my lips against his we lay down together and just held each other all night. It was so Perfect. I love him so much, and I always will...thank god this was all over and I could start the rest of my life with Beck once again.


End file.
